As a person ages, their skin produces less collagen, which provides skin firmness, and elastin, which supplies skin elasticity and rebound, each year. As a result, the skin becomes thinner and more fragile with age, and wrinkle formation as a result of aging is inevitable. It is common for consumers to wish to improve the appearance of such age-related skin imperfections such as wrinkles, crow's feet, eye bags, and the like. Furthermore, as a person ages, other skin imperfections may appear or become more noticeable. For example, age spots, which are brown or gray sun-induced skin lesions, may appear on sun-exposed skin as a person gets older. Additionally, many consumers wish to improve the appearance of, or hide, other skin imperfections such as acne, scars, enlarged pores, and so on, which may not be related to aging.
While cosmetic formulations such as make-up, foundation, or concealer may improve the appearance of some skin imperfections, there is a desire among consumers for more durable and lasting compositions to reduce the appearance of more significant skin imperfections, such as wrinkles, crow's feet, eye bags, and the like. As such, compositions have been developed that form a durable, lasting film on the skin to tighten the skin and reduce the appearance of such skin imperfections, for example those described in PCT/US2015/66420, PCT/US2015/66516, PCT/US2015/66510, PCT/US2015/66513, and U.S. Provisional Application No. 62/274,078. However, these films cannot be removed easily by cosmetic cleansers containing conventional make-up removers or soap and water.
As such, there is a need for compositions that remove such cosmetic films from keratinous fibers, such as the skin, as well as other traditional make-up formulations such as mascara, foundation, eye shadow, and the like.